


Where all the universe is open

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, Body Worship, Credence is Sarah Connor, Dumbledore is their Guardian Terminator, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Graphic sexual descriptions, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie: Terminator Genisys, Nipple Play, Percival Graves is Kyle Reese, Percy is a sexy tattooed beast, Referenced Mpreg, Scars, Tattoos, as with all Terminator filems, borrowed elements/setting from Oblivion, cabin on the lake, hand wavey timetravel bs please dont think about it, heavily influenced by Terminator Genisys, its gay!, like directly, non graphic implications of mpreg and birth, not messy though, skynet has been defeated For Reals this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in a moment of quiet serenity, Credence and Percy find comfort in one another.





	Where all the universe is open

**Author's Note:**

> "post heat/rut daze" that's the plot! but then this morning i put on background music of the Terminator Genisys score, and it's by far one of my favorite movies so please fight me! but if you dont like it you wont like this fic i promise!  
i absolutely adore sarah x kyle's dynamic ! kyle is a himbo, as is Percy! sarah is a badass and so is credence!  
this is not a genderbend, this is merely a Terminator genisys AU with gradence. there is barely plot, not really much spoilers for Genisys because it *does* contain a massive twist which trailer #2 spoils so dont watch it.  
listen to the score here: https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_mNmB9676SNhB-ZYlPz0XZs1XpUdiNaFgM
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> and yes at some point their guardian terminator absolutely makes a joke about 'mating'

A few tentative hours have passed, and Credence thinks, or rather hopes that the worst is over. It’s been a miserable week. His first heat since returning to the past. Originally, he’d been starved, underweight, the ideal candidate to train in combat and send back in time, since he was so thin, not seen as a danger to any potential Alphas he might run into. 

The real truth has been kept from him. Then of course, as it turns out, young Percy Graves himself is an Alpha. Everything begins falling into place. 

The father of the future leader of the resistance against the machines, would naturally be an Alpha.

It makes so much sense. 

Their Terminator companion, guardian Designation UMBee has left them mercifully to themselves, ever since they took to the road he’s kept his distance. After nearly dying from the effort it took to destroy Skynet across the country in the future, while severing its new birth in the past, discovering it has been hiding behind the Genisys corporation. 

For the first time in his life, Credence finds that he can breathe easier, out from under the weight of the world, of the fate of all humanity on his shoulders. They’ve found an abandoned cabin beside a lake in a secluded valley of northern Colorado. It’s the perfect place to retreat and recover. 

Percy tells him that it’s probably just someone’s summer house, and Credence can scarcely believe that people had such luxuries as to possess multiple homes. The past is so very different, much more than any training could have prepared him for. Within five minutes of them all getting unpacked, Credence begins to experience muscle spasms, back pain, horrific stomach cramps that no amount of food poisoning ever gave him. Percy knows instantly what is wrong, and demands their Terminator go to the nearest pharmacy to obtain suppressants. 

It may have been far too late to prevent this one, but the next, Credence will have plenty of relief from. 

Unfortunately, due to Percy’s close and recently intimate proximity, taking into account their earlier shared kiss as well, he is drawn similarly into a rut, so for the next few days, both Credence and him are in dire straits, but comforting each other throughout alternating waves of heat pain, or yearning of rut. Now, everything goes still. 

Credence is watching the overhead fan as it gently spins, distributing the cool mountain air as it blows in off the lake, while Percy lays on his stomach, snoring softly. He has the chance to observe the Alpha in his naked and vulnerable state, free from the mind fever of his heat. Credence blushes a little at the thought.

Although technically he has seen Percy entirely bare before now, thanks to their brief secondary jump from the past to _ this _ new, fresh future, it still seems impossible, and oh so overwhelming. 

Credence _ knows _ that in this moment, _ the _ present, he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to, there’s no pressing need to actually seed the revolution, with the defeat of Skynet all across the timelines, Percy is under no obligation to love him, nor he him. Yet, they _ do. _ Almost like their love is inevitable, regardless of a threat’s existence to humanity. 

Credence finds himself smiling, entirely dreamy, dazed from his heat, yet fully conscious, and filled with love. 

“You won’t catch.” Percy had assured him, with copious sweat from their previous exertions dripping from his brow, lips swollen and reddened from the force of their kisses, in a delirious state, Credence had frowned. He had been utterly confused as to how multiple knottings with Percy at the peak of his fertility, and the Alpha, being so young and virile as he was, could _ not _ make him catch. “I’ve got an implant, it’s the Alpha form of birth control, so that there’s no need for omegas to worry. I’ve never had the chance to need it. Too busy with… life.” Percy seems a touch regretful, but then he buries his face in Credence’s neck, and the frantic movements resume. 

Pleasure explodes through his body, and Credence stops worrying, or thinking at all really. This goes on for some time.

That first night of bonding sticks out so clearly in Credence’s mind, it’s enough to make his heat free body flush with warmth, regardless. He drags his fingertips down Percy’s bare back, caressing his spine, making note of the tattoos that cover so much of his skin here, then also along down his chest. The only places on Percy’s body that are free of ink are the Alpha’s neck, lower arms, below his ribcage, on down to both legs. Credence has such a strange aversion to pain that is unnecessary, like that sort. All of his scars from the long and terrible war against the machines somehow seem minimal to the idea of asking a stranger to stab him with needles, injecting colors of ink under his skin, on _ purpose _. 

Percy begins to stir, a light sleeper, from the sound of birds chirping outside, wind catching in the chimes as they hang inside the front door. “Good morning.” Credence tells him quietly, moving his hand to more chastely stroke over the Alpha’s head, petting his fingers through the man’s hair. 

Percy blinks over at him, eyes thankfully clear of the feverish glaze of rut. “Hello beautiful. You’re glowing.”

Credence ducks his head, biting his lips to keep from smiling. He fails, utterly. “Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I missed you, even though you endlessly haunt my dreams.” Percy tells him, rolling over to lean up on an elbow, kissing him. Credence ensures they are keeping the sheet between their bodies, and then manages to push Percy down onto his back, settling atop the Alpha to drape his body full over him. 

“Oh, now this is nice.” Percy says, with a groan on the tail of his words. Credence can’t stifle a pleased whimper, rocking more firmly into the cradle of the Alpha’s thighs, which he seems to part automatically. 

Both of Percy’s strong arms wrap around Credence’s waist, keeping him steady, right there, dry humping over the Alpha. “Darling, you’re going to make me come. I’m much too sensitive still.” Percy hisses, and Credence licks into his mouth. 

“What a change from two days ago, when you were telling me it was okay to see me crying and spilling myself three times in less than thirteen minutes.” Percy doesn’t _ really _ discourage him, not actively, because his hands slide down to grasp on Credence’s naked flesh, both palms groping his ass, urging him to move faster into him. 

Credence’s eyes flutter closed as he _ feels _ the swell of the Alpha’s cock right against his own, the barest thin sheet all that separates their naked bodies. “Oh god, that’s it baby.” Percy moans, one hand moving to rise up and cradle the back of Credence’s head, fingers gentle on the closely shorn hair of his nape. 

His kisses, scratchy from the rough of his stubbly cheeks only further arouse Credence, who knows his body should long be past the point of any lingering heat, so he just takes this as evidence of his love for Percy, outside of their biology demanding it. “I love you.” Credence finds his voice breaking on a sob, and the Alpha shudders beneath him, warmth blooming under his waist, as Percy reaches his first peak. “Credence, my angel, I love you too.” 

He’s not got the heart to tease the Alpha about how he’d told Credence their love was impossible, and always ended in heartache, fully aware and accepting of his own death, originally all but guaranteed in the near future. 

Now that specific future is erased, and Credence has Percy all to himself, for as long as they _ both _ shall live. 

If Credence has his way, it’s forever.

* * *

The omega breathes heavy above him, his stuttering little hip thrusts are all that Percy has to indicate Credence is holding himself back from finishing, so he uses his other hand, slipping fingers down between the soft plush curves of the omega’s ass, barely pressing the tips into his slick hot hole. Credence gasps suddenly, and goes stiff over top of Percy, coming with a low cry, and he turns his head, kissing the spot just beside the healing bond bite. 

“Lovely, lovely.” He murmurs quietly, as Credence hums against him, before pushing up, and rolling off. 

“The sheet is dirty now, so come over here.” the omega orders him firmly, and Percy obeys. 

He’s all but weak for Credence, made into jelly from any words leaving his mouth. 

Percy rips away the sheets, and follows Credence onto the clean half of the bed, framing the omega’s body with his arms and legs, straddling his waist. “What more do you desire, Credence? I am yours to command.” he says, well aware of the irony. Speaking as the former father of the resistance, no Alpha in their right mind takes orders from an omega. 

Unless that omega happens to be Credence Graves. Well, not yet. But very soon. 

If Percy has his way, their guardian will next take them through Nevada, where they can make it official, before they then continue on the tour of the states, purely for Credence’s benefit. Percy watches the omega, seeing the wonder and light in his eyes as he considers, before putting a hand to his face, which he nuzzles into, kissing the center of Credence’s palm.

“Worship me.” the omega finally whispers, and Percy nods, all too willing to do that. All day, and all night, need be. 

He lowers his head to kiss Credence, but briefly, as he has so much ground to cover. It is not new, but it is _ his _. 

Percy spent the first day of the omega’s heat using just his mouth for everything, while his hands, his fingers, were supplemental tools, but Credence needed to be brought to pleasure slowly, and gentle, for his first heat. 

Percy didn’t even climax until after midnight, and only purely at the omega’s insistence. 

Now, he maps out Credence’s neck and collarbone, tracing former marks and love bites with newer, softer kisses and slight nibbles, no hard bites. Percy’s hands frame the omega’s hips, cradling the bony edges, which will become less so with time, as Credence’s diet improves and he adjusts to the past. _ Their present _, he thinks, correcting himself. 

Percy’s mouth drags wetly over and down the omega’s chest, laving each nipple until it buds, enjoying and indeed, treasuring every single gasp and whine that escapes Credence’s throat, as he squirms underneath him. 

“That feels, oh, so good, Percy.” He can hear the omega sighing quietly, before Percy then licks down the ladder of his ribs, ending with a nuzzle of his cheek into Credence’s stomach, before dipping his tongue into his navel. 

“You like me giving you a bit of beard burn?” Percy asks teasingly, and Credence nods, seeming frantic, putting one hand into his hair, urging him down, further until his mouth hovers right atop the omega’s swollen flesh. 

His cock leaks clearish fluid onto his hip, and Percy doesn’t resist a moment longer, takes the pretty pink head into his mouth, swallowing around Credence’s cock until the omega’s thighs rise up and start to close. 

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t fight me on this. You deserve it.” Percy tells him, gently but firmly pushing both of Credence’s legs apart, then taking the omega’s cock fully into his throat. He should probably still be gagging from it, but he’s had a whole damn week of practice, so Percy just breathes steadily through his nose, and bobs his head over Credence’s length, over and over, until the omega is practically shouting in euphoria. 

Both of Credence’s hands now frame his head, pulling him in, keeping Percy’s mouth right there, between his legs. 

As the omega finds his climax, Percy gulps and swallows, ensuring not a single drop of Credence’s seed goes to waste in the sheets again. He lets go of the omega’s cock, wetly kissing it the whole way as it flops down to Credence’s stomach. Percy soldiers on, nosing gently against Credence’s spent balls, then lower, to the glory that is sweet slick, and the flush of his hole. “I’ve been very rough with you this week, forgive me?” Percy asks, two fingers sliding up to frame Credence’s sack, as the omega pushes up on his elbows to gaze at him, glassy eyed with pleasure. 

“I do. I have. I loved it.” Credence breathes. Percy can’t help smiling as he kisses the omega’s inner thigh. 

“I’m very glad. I expect you’ll return the favor when my next proper rut hits.” 

He observes the omega’s surprised frown, slight confusion, then Percy returns to doing what he planned, sucking a wet kiss onto Credence’s hole, before dipping his tongue in, swirling around the twitching rim, catching a mouthful of delicious slick. 

Percy stays there a good while, not moving until long after Credence’s body has convulsed with another orgasm, spilling onto his stomach, giving him the opportunity to retrace his steps, before settling atop the omega to kiss him properly again. “Good morning?” He asks with a smirk, as Credence reaches up to wipe his forehead free of perspiration. 

“Oh, you think?” Percy laughs at his breathless indignation, and kisses the omega again. 

“We should go clean up before we make breakfast.”

“Race you.” Credence tells him, all but manhandling him onto his back, in order to clear his path to the lake. 

Percy counts to ten in his head, then chases after the omega, who squeals in delight when he jumps in and splashes Credence with his massive wave. 

“Do you think I should shave?” Credence is still finishing up his mouthful of oatmeal and fresh berries, so Percy should have known better to ask in that moment, but he couldn’t really help himself. He’s looking at his face in the mirror, and it looks so scruffy. Already there’s silver peeking through the brown of his half outgrown crew cut, a good three inches long now. Credence meanwhile has what should be the most unattractive bowlcut in all of history, but after their earlier romp in the lake, it’s air dried a bit tousled, and looks positively adorable. As if the omega ever looks anything short of gorgeous.

Percy eyes him, awaiting the judgement of his mate, and all Credence does is shrug. 

“I think a beard suits you. If you shave it, you’ll look younger. Less like you’re robbing the cradle with me.” 

He smiles sweetly. Percy stifles a laugh.

“You’re twenty one. I’m thirty five. Hardly that scandalous. Considering we saved the world, they could give us a break.”

Percy walks over and ruffles Credence’s hair even further, and the omega grabs his hand and pulls it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. Something inside his chest lurches, and Percy goes down to one knee on the bench Credence is on, kissing him swiftly, deepening the kiss so that he can taste the tart sweetness of berry, smoked honey, and something entirely _ omegan _. “What is it?” Credence asks, looking almost concerned with the sudden change in mood. Percy just shakes his head, staring unashamedly at the omega. “Nothing really. Just picturing you as my soulmate.”

It’s not something he expects an answer for, but Credence rises up from the table and throws himself into Percy’s arms, hugging him fiercely, clinging to him with a naked sort of desperation. 

Percy is shaken to the core with the knowledge that in other timelines, in their futures, their pasts, Credence has _ seen him die _, and had to live through it. He can’t imagine losing this omega. Luckily, Percy doesn’t have to. Neither of them do.

“Come to bed.” Credence says, barely above a whisper, but Percy hears it, and follows. They’ve only just gotten up. 

It’s hardly past noon, but Percy isn’t going to argue with the omega, not one bit. 

Credence lays back on the bed, with Percy settling down on top of him, and he tilts his head up for a kiss, which he gladly meets halfway, their lips pressing together in a fervent, yet sweet kiss. 

Credence’s hands scrabble for contact, sliding up under Percy’s shirt, nails digging into his skin. “Do you want me to-” 

He asks, cutting off before saying the precise words, _ ‘knot you again?’ _ and Credence simply shakes his head, aware.

“I’m so sore, I’d rather not right now. But I do want to feel you, I want to make you come while you do the same to me.” 

Percy sits up and pulls off his shirt, then licks his lips, biting the bottom one, thinking very fast. “We could… turn over.” He says, as Credence frowns lightly, considering the logistics. “How do you mean?” 

Percy’s hands tug on the hem of the omega’s boxers, and Credence rocks up, giving him more help to pull them off. 

His go next. “Stay right there.” Percy tells Credence, then he goes down onto the bed, with his head at the omega’s feet, his near the pillows. “Oh, I think I understand, yes.” Credence murmurs, eyes widening, before going dark with lust. 

Percy curves both hands behind the omega’s thighs, urging his cock closer to his face, and Credence does the same, moving his head to kiss his inner thigh. 

“Perfect.” He breathes out, as Credence gasps from the first touch of Percy’s lips to his length. “Exactly, oh god.” Credence says, though he seems quite eager to compete, swallowing Percy down without a hint of preamble, both hands active, one slipping between his legs to tease at his balls, the other grasping at whatever he can’t fit in his mouth. 

Percy finds himself pausing every so often to avoid losing focus, and eventually just pulls Credence’s legs over his shoulders to give himself easier access to the omega’s hole, foregoing trying to suck him off at all. 

“Percy, your face feels so good, ungh, oh god,” Credence cries out, and Percy can’t help smiling, though he continues what he’s doing, namely eating the omega out until he screams for mercy. Eventually Credence does lose his own focus, letting Percy’s cock slip out of his mouth fully to just rest his cheek on the side of his leg, shuddering through an orgasm within seconds. Percy feels Credence’s length drooling onto his skin, slicking down his chest, but he doesn’t stop, thrusting his tongue and sucking hard until his jaw truly starts to ache. 

He shifts away, rolling onto his back, and Credence chases after him, settling between his legs, taking his cock back into his mouth, looking up at him determinedly. Percy watches in awe as long as he can bear, before his climax rushes over him, forcing his eyes closed, he reaches blindly for Credence, catching one of his hands. Their fingers link together, and he squeezes first, he thinks. Credence squeezes back, and Percy writhes through his orgasm, back arching off the bed. 

The omega isn’t idle, nor does he just clean Percy off with a damp rag, instead, Credence kisses his way up his chest, giving little kitten licks over his skin, swallowing down the smears his own release. 

When Percy gets his eyes open, Credence is finally at his neck, nosing in close, humming loudly, or rather, the omegan version of purring. “Hey there.” He breathes, and Credence looks up, before smiling gently. “Hello.” 

Percy doesn’t get out another word, cupping his hand on the sides of the omega’s cheeks, he brings him down for another kiss, which Credence deepens first, licking into him. 

They don’t leave the bed properly until the Terminator comes back with the supplies, another day later. 

He’s very polite, for a machine, and Percy suspects he’s probably been back longer, just given them their space. 

Credence appreciates it. The way he acts around UMBee, Percy almost thinks the omega is embarrassed. 

He needn’t worry, because machines will never be able to understand much less experience heats or a rut. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> day 16 kinks: ** Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine **  
:)


End file.
